Lluvia
by Mourisan
Summary: Los sentimientos fluyen, así como la lluvia


"_Lluvia_"

**Por Mouri-san**

**_____________________________________________________________________**

-Esa Akane!!!!!........ –hablaba para sí el hombre de coleta, mientras evitaba caer en los charcos y trataba de seguir su camino -.........debí dejar que se mojara.......al fin y al cabo fue puro descuido suyo.......- y detuvo su paso por unos instantes, para comprobar lo inevitable de la realidad: eso que caía sobre él, no era una simple lluvia, sino,  un total y auténtico diluvio!!!!!!!.............

Sintió más fastidio del que ya tenía. No fue nada agradable el saber que "debía" salir de su acogedora casa e ir a aventurarse ante tal frío y humedad.

-¿Por qué Akane?.....-continuó su diálogo -......¡¡¡¡¿¿¿¿¿por qué tenías que dejar la sombrilla en casa?????!!!!!.......-pronunciaba a medias, ya que la ira, más el frío, que le obsequiaba la lluvia, le impedían articular normalmente sus palabras. 

En su caminar se topó a más de una persona en su misma situación, y bueno, ¡¡hasta peores!!. Tuvo que esquivar a unos cuantos jóvenes de colegio que corrían, tratando inútilmente de refugiarse bajo sus mochilas y una sonrisa se dibujó discreta en su bien formado rostro........

-Saber que hace tres años estaba en las mismas.......-habló en voz alta, mientras se refrescaba con los recuerdos de su estadía en el Furinkan.

Después de esa escena, sus pasos seguían siendo tan calculados que, cualquiera que lo viera, diría que era un gran supersticioso, de esos que están atentos de no pisar las líneas del pavimento para no estropear su suerte.........pero ésta, no pudo ser "mejor".........

Doblando  una más de las tantas esquinas de las calles de Nerima, dos jovencitas, armadas de una inestable sombrilla, chocaron contra él; provocándole el perder un equilibrio que tardó todo el camino por dominar. Se tambaleó hacia atrás, ante el par de miradas asustadas de las chicas, pero el hombre no en vano se hace llamar Ranma Saotome.......y con maestría giró en el aire, cayendo al final de cuclillas................en un gran charco que con anterioridad se había esmerado por esquivar. 

Las muchachillas le observaban detenidamente, esperando que ese individuo tan apuesto les dijera alguna grosería; sin embargo, se asombraron mucho más, al notar cómo él las miraba sin ningún rastro de enojo en sus facciones, y ellas, sólo tragaron con dificultad al notar el perfecto contraste de sus ojos azules bajo el paraguas negro, acompañado éste, por una incesante pero rítmica lluvia.  

Al darse por enterado de que se le hacía más tarde de lo debido, a como pudo, se sacudió sus pantalones y aligeró su caminar aún más; sin embargo, con pesar logró escuchar las risas nerviosas de esas jovencitas que luego le gritaron **"que el gusto era de ellas"**..........Apretó los puños y cierta tensión pareció rodear su cuerpo, al haber oído semejante frase. 

-¡¡¡¡MALDICIÓN!!!! –se dijo, a la vez que se miraba y se notaba empapado de los pies a la altura de la rodilla......-¡¡Y yo que no quería salir!!!!.......-prácticamente bufó, pero aunque tratara de negarlo, le emocionaba la simple idea de buscarla y ser él quien la llevara sana y "seca" hacia el dojo. 

Lo aplastante del agua cayendo sobre su paraguas, junto con el paso medido que llevaba, influyó en su interior; pues oleada tras oleada de pensamientos, parecían salpicarle como aquel líquido violento que se precipitaba desde el cielo. 

Últimamente, aunque tratara, no se comprendía...........demasiados sentimientos juntos se entremezclaban, provocando confusiones que jamás pensó tener.........Ella, se le estaba metiendo en el corazón de forma salvaje, haciéndole perder totalmente el equilibrio emocional y tumbándolo en profundas crisis existenciales.

Descubrió, con el pasar del tiempo, cómo una sola sonrisa, por parte de ella, era capaz de fulminarlo, de succionarle todo aquello que conocía como razón; cómo una mirada furtiva e intensa, atizaba un fuego en lo más profundo de sí, que le ahogaba, que le consumía en la más dolorosa angustia; cómo una caricia poseía la facultad de sanarlo, de hacerlo vivir nuevamente............y era una lástima que no pudiera vivir aquello todos los días............

Estos eran los momentos en los que aún se preguntaba por qué Akane tenía resueltamente tanto poder sobre él; por qué con sólo un gesto o movimiento que ella realizara él ya se hallaba ante sus pies........¡¡¿¿qué estaba pasándole??!!.............En un tiempo no muy lejano, se jactaba en secreto de la influencia que poseía sobre su prometida. Conocía la manera de hacerla enojar en un dos por tres y hasta llegó a disfrutar de ello; pero ahora, por qué no lograba insultarla con tanta destreza como en el pasado........¡¿por qué?!........Bueno, ya no le podía decir "fea marimacho", pues ella se las arregló para convertirse en la más perfecta, admirable, maravillosa y exquisita visión de mujer que jamás él hubiera imaginado; de hecho, ese se estaba tornando en uno de sus grandes problemas, ya que, de un momento a otro, la empezó a desear y necesitar de una forma tan desesperante, que era capaz de sacrificar su sueño con tal de velarla en silencio y hacerla suya, aunque fuera a través de sus pupilas..........Definitivamente, el fin del chico egocéntrico y orgulloso se acercaba, para dar lugar al hombre, lleno de anhelos y con ganas incontenibles por cumplirlos.......pero, el admitirlo, era otro cuento......

Quizás, la actitud tan arisca de Akane en múltiples ocasiones, le hizo considerarla como un reto más al cual vencer, y por supuesto que "el gran Ranma Saotome" no se dejaría ganar; aún así, lo cierto es que, si a un reto se le persigue y se le caza para luego tomar posesión de él, ¡¡¿¿por qué anhelaba cuidarlo??!! y por qué lo ¡¡¿¿AMABA??!!.............Era extraño, tenía que haber un error, cómo iba a amar a alguien que se esmera por gritarle, pegarle y ofrecerle disgusto tras disgusto; él trataba siempre de comportarse bien.......¡¡ah!!, pero ¡¡no!!, la "señorita delicadeza" constantemente tenía que pensar mal y arruinarlo todo........¡¡¡Arruinar la comida, arruinar las clases en el dojo, arruinar su vida!!!...........¡¡UN MOMENTO!!!!........¡¡Cómo se atrevía su mente a armar semejantes disparates, si las situaciones en su mayoría no eran ciertas!!...Akane recientemente se esforzaba en lo que hacía, prestaba más atención a la hora de cocinar y eso culminaba en platillos mejores presentados y un poco más comestibles; ella decidida, quiso aprender más en artes marciales para poder impartir clases junto a él en el dojo, por las noches; se esforzaba por ofrecerle instantes agradables, llenos de risas, miradas cómplices y hasta unas cuantas caricias discretas...........

Por qué le era difícil, desde semanas atrás, el recordar los defectos de su prometida y mucho menos el aferrarse a ellos para esconder sus miedos, y a la vez deseos, por hacerla su mujer y formar una familia juntos???!!!!!.......

-¡¡¡¿¿Casarme con la "gorda marimacho"??!!!.......-se preguntó bastante sorprendido -......No, ¡¡que va!!.........¡¡¡QUIEN FUERA EL LOCO!!!...... –enfatizó su respuesta al acompañarla con una sonora carcajada que le recordaba que "ya estaba atrapado".

A través del agua que resbalaba por su paraguas, divisó las primeras lucecillas de neón de varios locales, ya próximos al gran centro comercial en donde trabaja su "gran tormento", y eso, le alegró muchísimo; tanto que su euforia se hizo presente en la gran sonrisa que, sin pena, dejó al descubierto.........Pronto la vería, muy pronto........

 S S S S S   

Si tan sólo se hubiera contenido cuando Ranma entró de repente en su habitación, su sombrilla estaría en perfecto estado y no hecha añicos........

-Esta impulsividad Akane, ¡¡te va a acabar!!......-se recriminó con dureza -......y te alejará de él cada vez más.....- acompañó este pensamiento con un suspiro cargado de melancolía.  

 La trayectoria del agua al caer, inundaba sus pupilas color almendra. Agua por todos lados; agua en el jardín interno del local; agua capaz de lastimar a las flores, haciéndolas desvanecer........agua en sus ojos, inmisericorde, cálida y salada. Un poco de dulzura por su parte y las experiencias por vivir junto a Ranma serían distintas. 

No se daba el lujo de perder tiempo, más en el presente, en donde  un minuto más o uno menos tenían la facultad de afectar su salario; por eso, con presteza y antes de que unas cuantas lágrimas surcaran sus mejillas, se restregó la cara. ...........era tonto sufrir por algo que se tiene solución.

Deseaba con todas sus fuerzas ser sorprendida, ¡¡sí!!, que al menos una vez él la buscara sin necesidad de haber sido obligado a ello, que viniera por ella para que no marchara sola a casa o simplemente, que pasara a saludarla mientras pretendiera ser un cliente....... Tenía en casa a un príncipe que no sabía que lo era y que ni siquiera conoce que posee una princesa, lista para recibirlo.

Le encantaría mirar los rostros sorprendidos de sus compañeras de trabajo, al percatarse de que un tipo alto, de cuerpo escultural, ojos  hipnóticos y sonrisa codiciable le escoltara hacia su hogar. De seguro que la envidia les carcomería, pero valía la pena.........para su corazón colmado de  ilusiones, valía la pena. 

Perdía sus profundidades en el repicar de la lluvia, cuando escuchó que una voz ligeramente suave la llamaba. 

-Te buscan Akane –fue lo más preciso que pudo decir la mujer, quien lucía un tanto sonrojada y sorprendida.

Akane la siguió, sin atreverse a preguntar quién era ese sujeto que la solicitaba. Avanzaba a paso firme, su corazón se hacía sentir a cada latido y su estomago reclamaba por el vacío adquirido. 

El cielo escuchó sus pensamientos y fue atrevido al hacerlos realidad. Ranma la miraba con seria intensidad...........Akane, creyó morir.

-Podías haber sido cuidadosa.....dejaste la sombrilla en casa......-le habló con profunda sutileza, provocándole a la piel de la joven un colapso.

Akane, todavía sin responder, tomó lo que su prometido le había dado, eso que supuestamente dejó por descuido en su hogar. Estrujó con ambas manos el objeto entre ellas y no pudo más que reír. 

Su corazón le cubrió de un calor capaz de hacerle olvidar el frío a su alrededor......el verla reír, era una parte de ese todo que deseaba poseer  y por gracia divina al parecer se convertía en realidad. 

-No sirve.....-susurró Akane, dejando al tiempo que sus mejillas tomaran un color intenso. 

El entrecejo se le marcó. Ranma no comprendía, algo sobraba y encajaba a la vez. 

-Se quebró....-volvió a susurrar, conforme caminaba hacia su apuesto prometido.....

-¡¡¿¿Cómo......-trató él de reclamar, pero los dedos de Akane le denegaron la salida de las palabras a sus labios.

Sumergidos bajo el encanto fresco del ambiente, en contraste con la calidez  de sus ojos encontrándose, se habían olvidado del resto. 

La suave textura bajo sus dejos, un tanto húmeda pero viva, le hizo reaccionar, obligándola con pena encendida en su rostro, el desviar su vista hacia abajo. 

-Fue cuando trataste de entrar a mi habitación.......ayer, por la noche....-dijo avergonzada. 

Ranma comprendió: "he ahí la razón de su dolor en la nuca". ¿Qué argumento en su defensa utilizaría?, ninguno; deliberadamente lo hizo; y Akane, ¿qué argumento utilizaría para hacerle ver como pervertido y a ella como ofendida?, ninguno; quería que lo hiciera, pero sus impulsos la dominaron. 

Por medio de palabras mudas, Ranma le indicó que deberían marcharse y Akane, como si hubiera entendido a la perfección, le siguió.

Un paraguas para ambos, esa era la prueba actual de fuego. Se miraron, se sonrojaron y trataron de ocultar sus emociones.

Él la acercó a su cuerpo, rodeándola con su brazo libre; ella correspondió el gesto.

-Ni creas que lo hago por ti....-trató de hablar un Ranma indiferente -....es que quiero evitar reprensiones de tu padre –finalizó su excitante oración, acompañándola con una mirada en apariencia distante y dirigida naturalmente hacia el frente. 

-No te preocupes....-acudió en su defensa la joven Akane -......sé que los detalles en ti no existen y ¡¡ni falta me hacen!! –se oyó su vocecilla orgullosa, para luego hacer lo mismo que su gallardo acompañante, fijó su vista hacia delante.

Sin necesidad de hablar, avanzaron por el camino, percibiendo cómo el agua les salpicaba y les murmuraba directo al corazón, que era verdadero ese fuego que los envolvía, que era tangible y más torrencial que la misma precipitación sobre ellos...........y que pronto se consumaría, tal y como lo habían anhelado. 

La abrazó con más firmeza, ella debía llegar bien............ "Sublime"; fue lo que pensó al percatarse que su piel absorbía con lento deleite la tibieza  de su hermosa amada......

Su corazón saltó, ¡¡¡él la estaba protegiendo!!!............Miró en su caminar al cielo y sonrió; no pudo decir más que un secreto "Gracias......." mientras se dejaba arrastrar por esa corriente inevitable que la conducía a amarlo a cada instante con más intensidad. 

Unos cuantos ojos curiosos les vieron partir, sin entender ni una pizca lo que acabaron de presenciar...... pero la lluvia lo comprendía todo.......No hacía falta más por decir......

**_____________________________________________________________________******

        **NOTAS:        **

        Bueno, aquí me tienen de nuevo, por lo tanto les digo ¡¡¡HOLA!!!!....Este es un pequeño fic que hice en compensación por mi atraso con "Cambios", espero que les haya gustado.

Se me ocurrió hacerlo, a raíz de toda esta lluvia que se nos ha venido encima y que lastimosamente ha dejado a muchos sin casa acá en mi país........bueno, creo que me puse triste............ ¡___¡.......

A todos los que leen lo que escribo, ¡¡muchas gracias!!, así como a los que me han y apoyan con sus palabras......a todos, tienen un lugar especial en mi corazón ^_^

Flaco, mi amor, para tí .......... "Gracias" 

Nem, Danae, Gilga........gracias, gracias y gracias.....

Ing. Amakusa!!, ji,ji, gracias a ti también... ^^

¡¡Cuídense mucho!! Y sepan aprovechar TODO momento que vivan, nuestro paso por esta tierra es pasajero, así que sáquenle jugo al tiempo^^..

¡¡Saludos!!

anto04cr@yahoo.com 


End file.
